Legend of Spyro:A Trio of Heroes
by Talos889
Summary: Matt, Martha, and Archer have been sucked into a strange world with a voice in their heads promising to kill them! Will they survive? Find out who the new enemy of the Dragon Realms is as the three teens get used to this new world.
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Spyro: The Dragon Chronicles

**Hey people! This my very first story! I have been a fan of FanFiction for a short while know and have been wanting to write a story for a long time. So please no flames. Just good criticism and reviews. P.M me if you have any suggestions or questions.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own any of the Spyro franchise ( though I wish I did!). I only own my O.C.s. Any characters or situations that are simaler to anyone else's is completely coincidental. **

**Now on with the story!**

Chapter 1: Portal to Another World

"Matthew Reedman!"

Matthew or Matt as he liked to be called was 15 years old and had short brown hair with piercing green eyes. He was about 5, 11 and of average build. Matt was jerked to wakefulness and answered his teacher in a groggy voice.

"Yes Mr. Lewis."

"I know History can be boring at times, but try not to fall asleep again."

"Yes sir. I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

Mr. Lewis sighed "just see that it doesn't."

At that the rest of Matt's class started chuckling, a few of the braver ones giving out a full belly laugh. The only ones in the class that weren't laughing, we're Matt's only friends Martha Codlin, and Archer Sprig. Martha had black hair that went down to her shoulders and had startling bright blue eyes. She was about 5,6 and had insane amounts of energy. Archer had almost white hair and brown eyes. He was 5,9 and was usually silent except when something worried him.

"Are you feeling alright?" Archer asked with a worried look on his face. "You've never fallen asleep in class before. Least of all History! It's you favorite class."

"I'm fine, just really tired. I have not been getting a lot of sleep lately."

"And why is that?" Asked Martha

Matt looked at his friends faces, they were genuinely worried 'I have good friends.' He thought.

"I will tell you after school. Meet me at my houseat about5:00.

Martha and Archer nodded their heads and turned their attention back to Mr. Lewis. But try as he might Matt could not get his attention back on the lesson. His mind kept going back to the dream he had. It was about two small dragons, one purple with scales, a gold underbelly, two golden horns and a spade shaped tail blade. The other with black scales, a dark pink underbelly, six white horns and a curved tail blade with a round notch in one side. The two dragons were fighting another dragon, a large purple one with a face that was a mess of horns. Fire, ice, electricity, earth, some green goo, and something that seemed like a purple laser beam,along with other stuff that Matt could not describe, were flying about as the three dragons battled in a fiery red, underground room. The dream always ended with the small purple and black dragon defeating the large purple one and the small purple one levitating off the ground glowing with a purple light while the black one hugged it. The strange thing is, the dream was completely silent. Matt could see the dragons mouths moving in speech but could not hear a sound.

Matt shook his head, 'why can't I get this dream out my head?' He glanced over at the clock 'Good, only 5 more minutes until school is out'

Matt turned his attention back to Mr. Lewis listening to him drone on about the History lesson. As Mr. Lewis was assigning the class their homework the bell rang. Matt stood up to leave, but was spun around by the class bully, Arthur Williams. Arthur was a big, beefy kid who loved to pick on kids who were smaller than him. He picked a kid each day whom he would beat up in the alley behind the school with his buddy's and today it just happened to be Matt.

"What do you want?"

"I should think you would know by now."Arthur had a sneer on his face that made his ugly features even uglier. "Your coming with me. We're going to have some fun ." The .sneer on his face grew wider. "And if you blab one of you friends will be in for a double dose."

Matt sighed 'this is going to be one long day.' He thought to himself.

Of course Arthur had been told on before but his parents owned the school and were very influential members of the school board and Arthur always seemed to go unpunished.

"Matthew!" The sharp voice of Mr. Lewis rang across the classroom.

The students that hadn't left yet all let out a "Oohh" and turned to look at Matt. Arthur squeezed Matt's arm one more time and disappeared into the flood of students exiting the classroom.

"Yes Mr. Lewis."

"What did Arthur want with you this time?" Mr. Lewis said picking out Arthur's head in the crowd.

"Just the usual sir." Answered Matt. "He wants to take me into the back alley and give it to me."

Mr. Lewis shook his head. "Something has to be done with that boy." Mr. Lewis put his hand on Matt's shoulder "You should really think about showing him what you know."

"You know I can't do that... Master."

Mr. Lewis smiled. He had been teaching Matt for years in the art of self defense. "Just don't let yourself get hurt to badly."

"I won't!" Matt called out as he exited the classroom.

" Come on Reedman! A baby puts up a better fight!" Jeered Arthur as he threw Matt at a brick wall.

Matt just let his body take it, knowing he could not do anything about it. Arthur's group spent what seemed like hours to Matt, but in reality was only about twenty minutes, beating and throwing around. They finally got bored and left Matt to tend to his bruises. As Matt struggled to his feet he look at his watch '4:30! Crap! I'm meeting Martha and Archer in 30 minutes!' He quickly grabbed his school stuff frome the ground and raced home. When Matt got home he found a note taped to the front door.

Matt,

Your Father and I are out to dinner. There is some food in the fridge and some cookies on the counter.

Love,

Mom

P.S When you wash the dishes, don't turn the water up to high you might burn yourself.

"Ahh Mom." Matt smiled "Overprotective as always."

"Hey, Matt!" Cheerful voice called from the direction of the sidewalk.

Matt turned to face his friends. There was Martha with her boundless energy and Archer in his stoic silence as always.

" Hi guys!" Matt called waving to his friends. "My Mom and Dad are out tonight so we have the house to ourselves. Come on in."

Soon all three of them were crashed out on the various chairs in the living room.

"Alright Matt, what is bothering you." Archer got right to the point.

"Right to the point, eh Archer." Matt joked.

Archer just stared at Matt until he began to feel uncomfterable.

"Alright alright. I get it you worried about me." Matt said "Just don't blame me if you don't believe me."

Matt then proceeded to tell Martha and Archer about his dream. After he had finished, Archer and Martha gave eachother odd glances.

" If you don't believe me that's fine." Said Matt slightly put out.

"Matt that's not the reason." Martha shifted in her seat. "It's just we have had the same exact dream."

"Aghhhh!" Archer suddenly clutched his head.

Matt started to get up." Hey what's wron-" Matt sat down heavily clutching his own head with Martha falling onto the floor clutching her own head.

" SO. THESE ARE THE YOUNG DRAGONS DESTINED TO DEFEAT ME." A dark, growling voice resounded in Matt's and he assumed the others heads. "PATHETIC! BUT, JUST TO MAKE SURE. I THINK I AM GOING TO KILL YOU.

With those final few words, a huge dark purple vortex opened up and swallowed the three teenagers.

**Yay! The first chapter is done! See ya next time.( sorry about the bold letter problem I will try to fix this next time) P.S can anyone be my beta reader.**


	2. Chapter 2: Disappearance

**Second chapter! Alright I know that the entire last chapter was in bold. I think I fixed that. A great thanks to my first three reviewers! Hope to get more. And a special thanks to ViperWatche, he indirectly helped me to get started on FanFiction and has many good story's. Alright enough with my rambling on. Here's the chapter!**

Chapter 2:Disappearance

**_Pain. _**That's what Matt felt an indescribable pain. But what he could describe was beyond anything he had felt before. It felt like his skin was on fire while being torn off slowly and deliberately and his bones where being snapped in half and melted while being molded into different shapes. His shoulder blades felt like they were being pulled out of his very body and he had a intense headache, like something was trying to grow out the top of his head into different shapes and sizes. Matt had been letting out a silent scream until a new wave of pain ripped through his already tortured body. It was then that a scream teared itself out with a sound that was something akin to a roar. A loud scream and something that seemed like a yowl of pain, echoed his sounds of pain. Matt's eyes shot open and darted madly about to find the source of the sounds of pain. He found them. Matt sighed a sigh of relief. They sounds were coming from Archer and Martha. Matt looked closer at his two friends.

'Why is Martha glowing a white color and looking sort of...Furry?' Matt shook his head and concentrated on his arm. The pain that he had been feeling had faded somewhat to a bearable point so he could kinda move. Matt continued to stare at his arm, it was glowing a dark cobalt and his arm looked, scaly? Matt shut his eyes tight and rubbed them. He opens them back up and looked at his arm again. It was still glowing a dark cobalt and still looked scaly. 'Yep I am officially loosing it' Matt shook his head again.'Now, where am I?' With much effort Matt turned his head to look around He was in what seemed like a space with dark purple and inky black darkness flashing in and out of existence around him. Suddenly it all disappeared and was replaced with a bright blue sky with a few puffy clouds here and there. Matt's body stiffens as a new bout of pain came upon him. Matt noticed his vision was starting to go black. He did not fight it. He succumbed to the painless darkness that overtook him.

-!-!-!-!-!-!

"Gotcha!" A small purple dragon had a playful smile on his face. His dearest friend and ally had just tackled him. The small black dragoness lay on top of him with her paws on his shoulders.

" I should think not, Cynder." Replied the purple one rolling and pushing Cynder off of him.

"Aww. Couldn't you let me pin you just once Spyro?" Cynder had a goofy grin on her face.

" Nope." Spyro said playfully shoving her off the hillside the two teenage dragons were playing on. Cynder laughed and spread her wings, taking off. Spyro couldn't help but grin at her antics. He spread his wings and launched himself into the air beside her. Cynder looked at him slyly and slammed into his side

" Hey!" Yelled Spyro.

Though he understood her actions right now. They had just defeated Malefor, the Dark Master, and had saved the entire Dragon Realms. Spyro was still amazed that he was even alive but was more suprised at what Cynder had said before he brought the world back together 'I love you' Where her exact words. It still made Spyro giddy with pleasure thinking about it. 'She loves me!' He thought happily 'Me! I can't believe it! Know I just need to tell her how I feel.' Spyro had just gotten the courage to fly over to Cynder and tell her when a gigantic Portal opened up just a few feet from his right side!

"Spyro!"

Spyro looked down. There was Hunter, his bipedal cheetah friend waving Both of his arms frantically at him.

"Hi Hunter!" Spyro waved cheerfully back at him thinking Hunter was just glad to see him. But of course that was not the case.

"Spyro! Get away from that Portal! When it closes anything close will be sucked into it! Including you!"

Realizing the danger Spyro was in, Cynder thrust her wings upward and in one powerful stroke launched herself towards Spyro.

"Spyro!" Shouted Cynder.

Flapping madly, she flew to Spyro, but it was to late. The Portal was closing, sucking Spyro into it. Just as suddenly as the Portal appeared, it vanished without a trace... Spyro with it.

Cynder landed and slammed a clenched paw onto the ground.

"Why! Why could I not have been faster! I could have saved him, now he's gone."

Hunter approached her warily. Knowing how a dragoness could react to losing someone she cared for. His ears perked up. Someone was shouting in fear. Hunter looked up.

" Oh dear. Ancestors help us." He whispered. " Uh Cynder. We have a problem!

"What is it!" She snapped tears in her eyes.

Hunter simply pointed up. Cynder's eyes grew wide at what she saw and let out a small gasp of surprise. Three figures were falling from where the Portal had disappeared. Cynder immediately unfurled her wings and shot into the air like a rocket. The creatures that were falling from the sky were small enough that she could catch all three of them.

Two of them were close together and the third was a little ways away from those two. Cynder decided to catch the ones that were closer together. She leveled off and got above the falling "things". Cynder realized that she had no clue as to what these creatures were. They were bipedal's ape-like in form just not hunched over and only had hair on the top of their heads. Cynder mentally slapped herself. 'Nows not the time . I can figure out what they are later.'

Cynder dove and caught the two ape-like creatures in her back claws and looked down. She and the last creature were to close to the ground. The ones she had caught were unconscious and their limbs were flailing madly.

"I'm not going to be able to catch it in time!" Cynder cried.

Suddenly one of the creatures started to shake and its limb movements became more erratic. Cynder turned to look back at the creature just as one of its upper limbs hit just above her ankle causing her to reflexively let go. Without the extra weight Cynder shot forward and caught the third creature. This one was obviously awake as it was screaming its head off in fear. Cynder wheeled around expecting to see the creature she dropped to slam into the ground. What she saw however was completely unexpected. The creature had sprouted wings and a tail! As she watched the creature, no dragon as it seemed now, started to grow horns and seemed to get larger with every passing second.

Cynder felt the creature she had just caught stiffen in fright. She opened her mouth to ask if he was alright and turned her head to look at him. No words came from her mouth as she beheld the sight. Instead of two of the creatures, she held one and a female leopard. Cynder felt her mouth open and close trying to formulate the question.

"What the HECK!" She shouted.

The only creature left promptly noticed her and when, 'He it looks more masculine than the other one did.' she thought, saw her face fainted away. 'Great the Terror of the Skies is know even to these things.'A loud crash shook Cynder out of her reminiscings.

"Crap! I forgot about the third one!"

Cynder tried to land, but with a leopard in her back paws and the unfamiliar creature in her front, the most she could do was land in a un-dignified heap on the ground.

"Cynder! Are you alright!?"

Hunter was sprinting over to where she had landed. Cynder got up carefully. The motionless bodies were crumpled under her.

" I am fine Hunter. Check on these two. I need to check on the other one!"

As Cynder sprinted off to the place where the other creature had landed, Hunter check on the ape-like creature and the female leopard. Hunter blushed, the both motionless forms were naked. As he could see no physical injuries, Hunter took off his cape and covered the lepordess. Not knowing what the obviously male 'thing' wanted Hunter decided to be safe and covered it with a blanket from his pack. Hunter looked over at the leopardess once more. Her graceful feline features and her snowy white fur was beautiful. Hunter blushed once again 'What am I thinking? I should be worried about her safety. Not my feelings!' To get his mind off of her Hunter turned to examine the male creature. It's almost white fur on top of its head was almost comical. It was ape-like in form just not hunched over. ' I wonder what this thing is.' Thought Hunter.

"Hunter!"

Hunter turned and saw Cynder slowly plodding toward him with a dragon on her back. The dragon was about Cynders size and looked almost exactly like Spyro except for his scale color and a few other differences. He had a dark cobalt blue outer scaling with streaks of purple running through it. His underbelly was a light gold as were his horns (which looked exactly like Spyros) and his spines that ran down his back. His wings were a light blue with almost black purple streaks running through them. His maw was a little squarer than Spyros and his tailblade looked like nothing Hunter had ever seen before. It's base was a large flat circle, it had three blades sticking off of the rear of it. The two outer blades edges faced away from the inner blade. One side of the outer blade was ramrod straight and the other side needled down to a sharp point. As the dragon shifted on Cynders back Hunter got a clearer view of the outer blade. The blade was not flat as Hunter originally thought but was thicker than the cutting edge of the blade so that it slanted down to the edge. The inner blade faced the opposite side of the outer blade, it faced up rather than to the side. The inner blade was serrated and tapered down to a point following the outer blade. All in all it looked like a dangerous weapon the outer blades being about 12 inches long and the inner 9 to 10 inches long.

"Hunter! A little help here he's heavy!"

Hunter sprang over and help lift the dragon off of Cynders shoulders and lay him on the ground. Cynder rolled her shoulders, it felt good ya have that weight off of her shoulders, her wings were beginning to feel a bit squashed as well. She the. Turned her attention to the only remaing creature.

Cynder had landed on the fringes of a great forest. Cynder knew that this was bad. Grublins liked to make their nests here.

"Hunter we need to get moving. We could be aattacked by Grublins any minute now."

" Well we can't carry the three of them. But I do have this."

Hunter held up a strange orb. It was green with a gold band encircling it.

"What is that." asked Cynder." Did the Guardians give it to you?"

" This is a tracking device and teas the Guardians gave it to me. I was supposed to activate it when I found you and Spyro."

"Well, how do you activate it?"

Hunter sighed. " Only Spyro is supposed to be able to activate it. But if I break it the Guardians will find me."

"Why not have him try and touch it?" Cynder said motioning toward the other dragon.

"Can't hurt to try." Hunter walked over and place the orb on the dragons head in between its horns. The orb glowed with a faint light. Hunter gasped "Only Spyro was supposed to be able to activate it! But I can't argue with results."

Hunter shrugged." Alright let's get a campfire going and wait for the Guardians to find us."

"I'll go gather some wood." Volunteered Cynder.

"And I will be here. Looks like that one is waking up." Replied Hunter motioning to the leopardess.

Cynder nodded and started off to gather wood. Hunter returned to watching the two unconscious forms and the partialy unconscious form of the leopardess.

-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Four books landed with thump on a well worn desk. Ignitus looked up from the book he was reading. Three of the books he didn't recognize and one he knew all to well. One of the books was purple and Spyro was on its cover. The next one was blue with purple streaks and a dragon that Ingitus didn't recognize on the cover. The next two were white one with a leopardess on the front and another with something Ignitus had never seen before, only read about. Ignitus procedure to read the books. At the beginning of the unfamiliar dragons and leopardess's book he raised his eye crests a litte.

"Looks like I am going to have some explaining to do when these three arrive at the Temple."

(Authors Notes)

Still trying to figure out the bold and italics options. Sorry! Pleas take time to RandR!


	3. Chapter 3: Revaltions

**Hi guys! First chapter of the new year! ( for me anyway) Over 150 views and 4 favs! Keep em comin! Thanks for the advice Slulldom! I experimented and figured out how to use the built in dividers. Still can't figure out how to use the bold. It just works sometimes and sometimes doesn't. Heres how to find them. Just go to the document manager page and click on a saved document. If we are using the same document editor it should be the 5th button from the bold button, the one to the left of the slanted L with small x. **

Chapter 3: Revalations

Martha slowly opened her eyes. Her head ached and she was itchy all over. The first thing she noticed was a blanket draped over her and it was nightime. But the blanket was not like any blanket she had seen before. It seemed to be made out of a rubbery material with a soft inside. The next thing she noticed was she was in a wooded area instead of Matt's living room. Martha heard a noise off to her right. She slowly turned her head that way. Martha saw a humanoid figure adding wood to a cheery fire. She sat up, a little to fast as it seemed. Her head throbbed with renewed pain.

"Oohh. My head." Martha stood up holding a hand to her head.

Martha saw the figure glance over in her direction it's features obscured by in shadows. It immediately looked away and cleared its throat.

"Could you please cover yourself. It's embarrassing." The figure had a soft voice yet it carried the weight of someone who had seen a lot in his time.

Martha looked down and stiffened in shock. She was naked. Completely naked. Then she noticed something else. She was furry! She had creamy white fur with little black ringlets all over her body. Martha sat down...Hard. She grabbed the blanket and covered herself up. Then she saw something disturbing. A tail. It was cream colored with a black tip and black rings circling it every few inches. Martha reached her hands, no paws, she realized, and picked it up. She felt an unfamiliar sensation and thought.'No. This can't be mine.' To make sure she gave it a sharp tug. Pain radiated from the bottom of her spine. Martha places her head in her paws and cried. Feeling something weird, she let her paws go over the unfamiliar shape. She had a muzzle. A muzzle! This only caused her to cry harder.

* * *

><p>Matt groaned. His body was throbbing, it felt like he had been hit by a semi truck. He rolled over and stared. It was a snow leopard.. But.. It was standing on two legs like a human! It was dressed in a light brown leather tunic with dark brown leggings. It's feet were uncovered and it was standing by a fire.<p>

"What in the world?" Matt tried to sit up but failed and fell on his face. "Oof!"

The leopard snapped its head back and looked at Matt. He stared into its eyes, they were glistening with tears.

"What's wrong?"asked Matt. Then he noticed a familiar look on the leopards face. It was the look Martha got when she was contemplating a problem. 'No it couldn't be' "Martha?" He asked hopefully.

A flicker of recognition flashed across the leopards face. " Matt?" She whispered her voice clearly feminine.

Matt nodded, struggling to rise. "What is going on?"

"Ask him." Martha motioned to another figure that was sitting by the fire. The figure got up and walked over to where Matt lay.

"So, your finally awake. I was thinking you would've woken up last, considering the fall you took, not him." He said pointing to a motionless lump by the fire. "My names Hunter, what's yours?"

"Matt."

"Nice to meet you Matt." Hunter said extending a hand. Paw. Whatever. Hunter was a cheetah with light orange fur with black spots everywhere except his face. His eyes were a dark green. Matt extended his arm to greet the pawshake. Matt was surprised at what he saw. Instead of the usual skin, what greeted him where dark cobalt blue and purple scales with a three clawed paw. Matt's arm stopped moving as he went motionless, staring at his arm. Hunter, feeling a bit awkward lowered his arm and sat back down by the fire.

Matt blinked. "This is not happening. Not at all."

Martha leaned down. "I know Matt. It's a lot to take in. I mean, look at me. I'm a cat. A cat for crying out loud! You just have to settle down."

Matt looked up at Martha. "What am I? Where are we? More importantly where is Archer?"

"You are a dragon and we are in the Valley of Avalar in the Dragon Realms." The new voice seemed to come from above Matt. It was a deep baritone that seemed to shake the very ground. Matt turned his head and looked up. He slammed his head down onto the ground.

"Why is it that nothing surprises me now." Matt groaned. He shakily got to his feet, he wobbled quite a bit and was leaning backwards slightly. A quick glance backwards confirmed his suspicions. He had wings and a tail. Matt shook his head in defeat. He sat down heavily on his haunches and turned his head to greet the newcomer. It was a rather large dragon, dark green in color with many battle scars. His horns curled like ram horns and his tailblade was a large, round club with spikes all over it.

"Ah Master Terredor. It's nice to see you again." Hunter bowed to the landing dragon.

"I trust that your mission was successful. Have you found Spyro and Cynder yet?" Terredor asked.

"Not excactly sir." Hunter gulped. "I found them but Spyro... Spyro he disappeared."

" And Cynder?" Terredor questioned. " Please don't tell me she disappeared to."

" Nope. She's right here." A black dragoness appeared from the woods at the edge of the camp.

"Cynder, good to see that you are safe and sound. Now, what exactly happened to Spyro." Terredor sounded worried. 'He must really care for this Spyro person, whoever he is' Thought Matt. He stepped, well more like lurched, toward Martha, who had been tending the fire ever since Terredors arrival.

" He was sucked into a Portal. These three came out of it after Spyro was sucked in." Cynder nodded to Matt, Martha, and the covered lump on the ground that was Archer. Matt straightened up as he felt Terredors eyes study him. Terredors eyes seemed to stare into his very soul taking in all of what made him Matthew Reedman. Terredors eye crests seemed to raise a bit in a questioning look when he saw Matt's purple scales but did not say anything.

"I see two not three. Where is the third?" Terredor looked around the small camp. He spotted the still lump that was lying by the fire. Walking over to it he proceeded to remove the blanket that was covering Archer. His breath caught in his throat. "Come. This is not the place to be discussing this dilemma. We must hurry back to the Temple at once."

"How far away is the Temple?" Cynder asked the unspoken question that both Matt and Martha seemed unwilling to ask.

"About an hours flight from here. Can you fly?"

"I can Terredor, but I am not sure about him." Cynder pointed to Matt. "He took a pretty nasty fall, so he might've sprained or broken something."

Matt was fed up with being more or less ignored. "You know, 'he' has a name." Matt let out a snort of disgust and yelped in surprise. A large icicle shot from his mouth and imbedded itself in a tree at the opposite side of the camp. Matt stared at the icicle in surprise. "Did that just come from my mouth?" Matt looked sideways at Martha. She looked equally surprised.

Terredor laughed." Have you never used you Element before young dragon? And I wonder..Purple..."

Terredor said the last part so qiutely that Matt almost didn't hear him. " Wait, Element?What's an 'Element'? What is going on? I have no idea where I am, what I am doing here, and what the heck happened to us?" Matt was almost shouting at his last statement.

" That I do not know, but, if we head to the Temple we should be able to get at least a few answers." Terredor rose from where he had been sitting. " Now what are your names?"

Matt was about to answer when Martha jumped forward. Literally jumped. She jumped a good 10 feet into the underbrush at the edge of the forest. A loud scream rang out. It was Martha's! Matt jumped up and on still unsteady legs, raced towards the place Martha went into the forest.

"Stop!" Terredors wing extended and Matt ran smack dab into it." I will go." Matt slowly nodded his head. He probably knew more about the dangers of this strange world than he did. Terredor retracted his wing. Crouching down into a battle stance he carefully walked over to the forest. Sticking his neck out, Terredor slowly pushed the bushes aside with his head. 'What is that sound.' Matt wondered. Them he saw Terredors shoulders heaving and realized the sound was coming from him. He was laughing!

"What's wrong Terredor?" Matt cautiously made his way, still not used to being on four legs, beside Terredor. Stickin his head into the bushes, Matt fell on his side laughing.

"Oh dear. Don't tell me." Hunter sighed. Terredor drew his head back. He had tears in his eyes from laughing.

"Cynder, I believe that she might need some assistance to get out of her, predicament." At this Terredor sat down heavily, causing the ground to shake and continued laughing.

Cynder leaped over the fire and walked to where Martha had disappeared. Cynder pushed through the bushes and stopped. The sight that greeted her was indeed funny. Martha was hanging upside down, bouncing with her eyes shut and her footpaw caught in a noose that was tied to a tree. Cynder sighed."Boys." Both of the male dragons were busting a gut laughing at Martha's predicament and Hunter was standing there looking embarrassed. "Let's get you down."

Martha opened her eyes seeing cynder for the first time. They grew as wide as dinner plates and her mouth opened in a small O. "Y-you." Martha stammered trying to form words. " I-i've seen you before. In a dream. You were in my dream." Her eyes grew fearful. "You and another dragon, a purple one, were fighting a gigantic purple dragon in a underground room. I never got to see the end of the battle, it always ended with the small purple one glowing purple, then... Nothing."

* * *

><p>"Right first things first. Hunter, what did you mean earlier when you said 'don't tell me'. And you! Stop fidgeting, it's annoying. Matt glanced up at Cynder. He had been messing with his tailblade, testing to see if it was sharp. It obviously was, he was sucking his claw from we're it had cut him. ((Note: When I say claw I mean the animal equivalent of a finger and paw hand or foot.)) He sheepishly moved his tail behind him. All six of them, including Archer who had been drug over to the fire, were gathered around the almost dead campfire.<p>

"That is easily explainable." Hunter added the last log from their pile to the fire. "I set up a few traps just in case we were attacked before the one of the Guardians got here." The three dragons and the leopardess stare day him in amazement.

"You know Hunter, I have known you for about 3 years now and you still never cease to amaze me." Terredor shook his head slowly. "How many are there?"

"Now? Three. I set up a tripwire and 3 tree-nooses." Hunter smiled. "Just be glad I didn't have much time."

Cynder gulped. " I'll take your word for it." Turning her attention to Matt and Martha who had been patiently listening, she gave them a hard stare. "Now it's your turn to do some explaining. Who are you three? Where did you come from and what is that?" The last question was directed towards Archers still form on the ground. Matt was about to answer when Martha steeped in again. Cynder giggled.'At least she didn't jump.' Martha fixed her with a stare that would have melted ice. Cynders smile slowly faded away.

"Why do we have to answer questions!? How would you feel if you turned up in an strange place and turned into this?!" Martha grabbed Matt by one of his horns and drug him beside her. "And me! What the hell am I?!" She spread her arms. "Some kind of human-cat hybrid?! Why is he the only one normal?" Martha calmed down a bit. "I am scared. I don't know we're I am, or even how we got here." At this Martha feel back and sank down heavily next to Matt with tears slowly trickling down her cheeks.

Matt did something he never done before, for that matter something he never could do before. He wrapped his wing around her in a comfortimg embrace. Matt hated seeing her like this, he loved her like a sister and had been her friend ever since kindergarten when all the other kids had shunned her. Now that Matt thought about it, both of them had been different. Always feeling they never belonged, never feeling comfortable in their own bodies. Maybe this is why. Matt looked up at Terredor and Cynder, his eyes glistening with tears. Hunter had gone to gather more firewood. "Please. We need to know."

Terredor sighed and lowered his head. "Young lady, young dragon. I am afraid we have been less than civil with you. How about we start over." He looked pointedly over at Martha. She nodded her head. At that Terredors countenance seemed to brighten. He raised his head and it seemed a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He inclined his head toward the dragon and leopardess. "My name is Terredor, Guardian of Earth"

Cynder spoke up. "My name is Cynder, the ex-Terror of the Skies."

Matt felt the two pairs of eyes turn to him. He cleared his throat. "My name is Matt Reedman, this is Martha Codlin, and this lump here is Archer Sprig." Martha managed to do a little half wave from her fetal position she had been in since her outburst. "I'm sorry. Here we are acting like children when we should be trying to figure out what's going on. Sorry for being a burden." Matt bowed his head with his eyes closed in shame. Staying this way for about a minute, Matt opened his eyes and looked quizzically at the two dragons in front of him. They had a sort of half worried, half amused look on their faces.

"Matt." Cynder said. " If you lean down any farther then you will be the fuel for the fire."

Matt looked down and sure enough there was the fire just a few inches from his head. Giving a startled yelp, he jerked his head backwards.

* * *

><p>Hunter entered the small clearing at the edge of the forest that had served as their campsite. He was greeted with laughter. Hunter quickly found the source of his companions amusement. The new dragon 'Matt' Hunter thought, had almost stuck his head in the fire. Hunter couldn't help but let himself smile at the spectacle, it was kind of funny. As he walked towards the fire, Hunter couldn't help but pick out one laugh from the rest. It was a light, musical laugh that caressed the ears with its beautiful sound. It took Hunter a second to figure out who it was coming from. It was coming from the leopardess, Martha as her name. Even though she looked so sad and depressed, she was capable of producing such a beautiful sound! Hunter felt his eyes drift over to her. He blushed. Hunter was gratefull that the night shadows obscured his face.'Whats wrong with me' He thought. Just then Terredor noticed Hunter approaching.<p>

"Hunter!" He called cheerfully. "Good timing. We need to be off. It's late and the Wolf-Hounds will be hunting."

"Aye. It's dangerous enough to be out at night, let alone stay in one are after dark." Hunter dropped the wood he had been carrying and threw some dirt on the fire, putting it out.

"Excuse me. But what are 'Wolf-Hounds'" Matt asked.

Terredor answered. "Young dragon, you have an inquisitive mind but that answer will have to wait until we arrive at the Temple."

Matt nodded. He couldn't wait to get to the Temple! I mean it was a shock at first to find out be had turned into a dragon, but once you got used to it, it was actually exciting. Even Martha was taking it well now. It seemed she just needed to vent her emotions about the whole thing and now she was feeling better. Matt watched as Archers limp form was lifted onto Terredors back.

"Let us be off! We have dawdled enough in one place for today!"

Matt smiled. He ws beginning to like Terredor, he reminded him of his grandfather on his mothers side. Gruff on the exterior but kind and thoughtful on the interior. Matt began to follow Terredor who had already started off. He glanced at Martha, she was walking beside Hunter and seemed to be having a good time. Matt smiled again, a new adventure awaits!

((Authors Notes))

**I know what you guys are going to ask. I haven't forgotten about Spyro. Just putting him off for a while. Alright, I am going to have a poll an my account about Matt's next Element. I am going to have three choices. They are Wind, Poison, and Fear. The poll will be open until I introduce the Element. I don't know when that will be happening though. I am going to have another poll on Archer, should I keep him as a human or turn him into something? Also I need a dragon name for Matt. I have a name for Martha, but still need one for Matt. And I need a female dragon OC and soon! Please include a description, name, and Element.**

**Talos889 signing out.**


	4. Chapter 4: Reunion

**Up with another chapter. Now these updates will not be as frequent as they have been. I just started school today and will not have as much time to warm on these as I want but I will not abandon my readers! I will try and update this at least once a week. I just made s Community! Its called Its a Dragons World. If you want to join or put your stories on just contact me via PM. Also is it just me or is this story becoming a bit bland. Tell me after you read.**

Chapter 4: Reunion

Mr. Reedman sighed. His son, Matt, had been missing for almost 6 days now. He had also gotten calls from Ms. Codlin and Mr. Sprig, Martha's and Archers parents. It would seem that Archer and Martha were also missing. Him and his wife, Ms. Reedman had been searching for all three non-stop for 5 days now. When Matt didn't come back from school the first day, they had just assumed that he had went over to a friends house and forgotten to tell them. But when one of Matt's teachers called to tell Mr. and Ms. Reedman that Matt hadn't shown up to school that morning, they immediately called the police office. Even after five days of searching, still nothing! Mr. Reedman sighed again then heard a door slam. 'That will be my wife with more bad news' he thought. 'I suppose I should go here her out though.' Mr. Reedman got up from the bed in the master bedroom. Walking to the stairs, he met his wife about halfway down. The stairs were facing the living room and the front door was on the left side of them. Ms. Reedman's eyes were red and puffy from crying. She had just been at the police station to see of there had been any news. It would seem that there was news, just not the good kind.

"Th-th-there calling off the search." Mr. Reedman stood there in shock as he listened to his wife speak. "Th-the police said since there were no leads or anything they couldn't waste anymore resources. They are going to pronounce a worldwide lookout and do nothing else." Ms. Reedman broke down sobbing.

"Shhh. It's ok. If they won't help, then we will just find them ourselves." Mr. Reedman took his sobbing wife is his arms. He swayed softly. "Don't worry. I will find him if its the past thing I do." Ms. Reedman slowly stood up and began to wipe her tears from her face.

" Your right. We will find him. We have to be strong to find him.

"Your absolutely right." Mr. Reedman plucked a strand of her dark brown hair from her face. She smiled at him and grabbed him in a tight hug. Mr. Reedman smiled and hugged her back.

Just then their house started to shake. Mr. Reedman looked around for the source of the disturbance. He found it a small purple glow was coming from the living room. As he watched the glow expanded into a large purple and black vortex. Ms. Reedman started towards it.

"Wait!" Shouted Mr. Reedman. He had begun to notice the furniture begin to move slightly. "Don't get any closer to that thing! It might be dangerous!" The instant he uttered these words, they proved to be right. A fast moving purple and gold mass shot out of the vortex clipped Ms. Reedman on the shoulder and just barely missing Mr. Reedman's legs smashing through the master bedrooms door and into the wall on the other side. Mr. Reedman turned to look at the 'thing' had shot itself from the vortex. 'No it couldn't be.' He was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard his wife screaming. She was being sucked into the vortex! Mr. Reedman bounded down the stairs towards his screaming wife. It was to late! She as gone! Sucked into that thing! Mr. Reedman soaked his fist into the wall. He knew what this thing was now. A Portal! A Portal to who knows were. Taking one last glance to we're the thing had landed, he launched himself into the unknown. Into the Portal.

* * *

><p>Mr. Reedman opened his eyes. He was in perpetual, purple? Yes he was in a expanse of purpleness. Mr. Reedman smiled. He would have to remember that one. A roar of pain shocked him to his senses. Where as his wife! He quickly looked around. She was below him glowing a dark crimson red. Looking around again Mr. Reedman saw a small pinpoint of white light and they were heading towards it. Fast. To fast. He glanced down at his wife and was shocked at what he saw. 'So my assumptions were correct.' That was all he had time to think before he lost consciousness.<p>

* * *

><p>Ms. Reedman woke falling through the air. She looked down. The ground was coming up fast. Stiffing in fear, all she could do as wait for the end to come. She couldn't even scream in fright. She suddenly stopped falling.<p>

" Don't worry. I got you." Her husbands voice seemed deeper and carried an underlying, growl? to it.

'I Must be hearing things.' She thought to herself. 'Wait. How did my husband catch me when I am falling through the sky?' Ms. Reedman peeked upward and her breath caught in her throat. She as being carried in the claws of some gigantic sky blue lizard with wings! She looked forward a little and stopped. It was looking at her smiling! Finally she couldn't stand it anymore. Ms. Reedman fainted.

* * *

><p>Matt glanced up. He thought he had heard a familiar voice. 'Must of been wrong' he thought. Matt perked up a little bit. He had something to be glad for though, Terredor had answered some of his question. They were going to the dragon city of Warfang to the Guardians Temple. He also finally figured out who this 'Spyro' character was and why everyone was so worried about him. Spyro and Cynder had just saved the entire world from a evil dragon named the Malefor, or the Dark Master. Terredor had finally allowed a short break. It was daytime now, it had been for about an hour and they were getting within sight of Warfang. Matt yawned. He hadn't been getting a lot of sleep the past two days. First it had been the dream keeping him awake, now he was being forced marched to survive.<p>

" Tired?"

Matt turned to look at Martha smiling at him. He blinked still unused to her having fur and a muzzle. Her tail as in her hands. Obviously Martha had been messing with it, still unused to having it. Matt knew how she felt. It ws an interesting change going from a bipedal to a qruadrapedal. He was still unsteady on his legs.

"Yeah. Just a little though." He said answering he question.

" Then we better get to it!" Terredors loud voice shook the ground.

"But Terredor." Matt whined." We just stopped."

"All the more reason to get started again!" He boomed."Come on unless you want to be left behind!"

Matt groaned in defeat and started plodding along behind Terredor. Martha as again behind him talking to Hunter and Cynder was bringing up the rear.

* * *

><p>Mr. Reedman was flying along. It felt good! He wriggled with pleasure. 'Sure is nice to be back in my original form' Though he didn't know how it happened he as glad about it! The only problem was how his wife would react to this secret he had been hiding all these years. Oh. He sighed. His son as still missing as well. It wasn't as perfect as be had thought.<p>

"All the more reason to get started again! Come on or you will be left behind!"

Mr. Reedman jumped at the sudden noise. The voice had come from back where he had caught his wife. He had thought he heard something over there. As he glided back the voice that he had heard nagged him. He had heard it when he was much, much, younger. Before he had ventured into the Human Realms. 'Nah. It couldn't be. Could it?' He looks down at himself. 'I don't know. Crazier things have happened.'

Coming to the spot where he heard the voice. Mr. Reedman saw a dragons tail disappear into the underbrush." Wait! He called. Landing he slung his still unconscious wife onto his back and charged into the underbrush after the dragon. He was stopped by what seemed like a large green mountain of scales. Skidding to a halt, he peered around, he saw a black dragoness, a dark cobalt and purple dragon, a cheetah, a leopardess, and of course the late green adult dragon in front of him.

" Who are you?" It questioned.

Mr. Reedman felt his breath caught in his throat. It was him! He smiled. He was alive! After all these years. Alive! Mr. Reedman was giddy with joy.

The large dragon spoke again." Who are you?"

Mr. Reedman smiled as he spoke words he never thought he would be able to speak again.

"Hiya pops."

* * *

><p>Terredor stood in stunned silence. The only one who had been brave enough to call him that was his son. It looked like his son. This dragon had his mates sky blue scales and his clublike tailblade. But his son had disappeared 3 three years ago, just before the war with Malefor. And that as another thing. Where had his son gone? For he knew this dragon could be an imposter, or one a Malefors followers. But the voice struck a familiar chord in his memory. It sounde like his mates. Terredor narrowed his eyes. "I will ask one more time. Who. Are. You?"<p>

The sky blue dragon seemed a bit taken aback by Terredors question. Looking confused it answered." I don't suppose you remember me. It has been 18 years after all." It looked sad." But if you truly don't remember, let me remind you. My name is Reagon."

Terredor snorted in disgust."Bah! 18 years. It's only been three since my son disappeared. Your just a lying snake!"

The dragon, now known as Reagon, fell back a step causing the dark crimson dragoness to stir slightly. He sighed and looked to be on the verge of tears. "Alright. If you still will not believe me. Then give me a question only your true son would know."

Terredor looked into the dragons eyes. The look was pure sadness. 'What could this dragon be sad about?' He wondered. "Very well. Only my family and a few close friends knew these two simple answers. What was my mates name and Element?"

" Your right. Only your family and your close friends would know those two answers."

Terredor felt his heart fall. This wasn't his son after all.

"But." Terredor felt his spirits raise. "Your son would known just about any question you could throw at him. Here's your answer. Her name was Tierlia and her Element was Ice."

Terredors heart leapt with joy. His son. Alive! He could barely contain his excitement. Rushing forward he caught his son in a draconic embrace, wrapping his long neck around Reagons. In doing this he knocked the dark crimson dragoness of of his sons back, but he didn't care. His son was back!

Returning the embrace, Reagon lifted his left paw to comfort his father who had been silently crying on his shoulder." Well! Would you look at that!" Reagon cried. Terredor detached himself from Reagon looking quizzically at him while wiping his eyes with a wing. He was staring at his left paw; the middle claw had a silver band on it.

"What is that?" Terredor craned his neck to get a better look.

Reagon glanced up. "This is what you would call a wedding band."

"Wh-"

"Ahhhh!" A small scream echoed throughout the forest. Ms. Reedman had woken up.

* * *

><p>Ms. Reedman stared petrified at the 4 over-grown lizards and the 2 two legged cats that were staring at her with curious eyes. The sky blue one that had saved her earlier was with them. It began to approach her slowly.<p>

"Amelia."

It said her name! The giant lizard knew her name! "Don't come any closer!" The lizard didn't stop. It still came forward slowly.

"Amelia. Do not be afraid. I will not hurt my own wife."

Amelia, who had been moving backwards, stopped and looked fearfully up at the lizard that was now only a few feet from her.

"Look at yourself if you don't believe me. You have changed as well." The creature that claimed to be her husband had a forlorn look on its face. "Please though don't be scared."

Amelia had to admit she as feeling a bit different. Her field of vision was higher off the ground than it normally was and when she had been scooting away from the sky blue lizard, it had felt like there was extra weight on her back and rear. She pointed her head down. Amelia's mouth opened and closed. She couldn't form words, she had been struck dumb by what she had seen. Her husband jumped the rest of the distance and sat beside her.

"I know. It is a lot to take in." He wrapped a wing around her." And, I am sorry."

Amelia looked up, puzzled by his apology. "What do you have to be sorry for. This? This wasn't your fault. It just happened and we need to deal with it."

" That's not what I am talking about. I am talking about this." He stepped away from her stood on his hind legs and spread his wings and arms. "This is what I truly am. I should've told you about it before, but I was scared of what you might think of me." He bowed his head to the ground.

Amelia thought about it for a second. "I forgive you Greg." She said softly. Her husband looked up at her. His eyes asked 'Why'. "I understand why you didn't tell me. I would have been scared to."

"Thank you. And her, my names Reagon." Reagons features brightened. He just thought of something funny. "Come. I want you to meet someone."

Terredor had been standing quietly off to the side with the rest of the group. Looking up he saw his son coming toward him with the beautiful dragoness walking beside him lovingly. She stopped as Reagon went and sat beside him. He saw her stop and beckoned for her to come. She came, hesitantly and sat in front of the two male dragons.

"Who is this son?" Terredor asked. He saw a flicker of surprise pass over the female dragons features.

Reagon turned to his father. "Father. I would like for you to meet my mate."

It finally dawned on Terredor, why his son had spoken to this dragoness with such tenderness and care. She was his mate! "This is a pleasant surprise. I am honored to meet you. My name is Terredor, Guardian of E arth." He inclined his head slightly.

She bobbed her head. "Nice to meet you. My name is Amelia."

"DAD!" A large blue and purple blur crashed into Reagon slamming him into the ground.

* * *

><p>Matt had decided that he couldn't wait any longer. His father was sitting there, right in front of him! He hadn't really paid attention to the adults conversations but he had heard his mom and dads names. His father had turned into a sky blue dragon with a dark blue underbelly, horns that swept back from his head and curved to sharp point at the end. His tailblade looked like Terredors just elongated. Matt's mom had been turned into a dark crimson dragoness with a sandy under belly and littl horns that stuck out of the top of her head. Her tailblade was a thin sharp triangle that looked like an arrowhead. Taking a running start, Matt leaped at the sky blue dragon.<p>

"DAD!"

Matt crashed into his father knocking him to the ground. He took this opportunity to shove his head into his dads chest and nuzzle him.

"Matt!?" Reagon asked incredulously.

"Yes! I missed you so much!"

Reagon extracted himself from Matt's tackle. He held Matt at arms length. He saw the same look that his son got when happy in this dragons eyes.

"It is you!" Reagon laughed. His family was almost completely back together!

"Matt?" A soft voice came from Matt's right. It was the crimson dragoness, his mother.

He nodded h t jis head. A look of happiness covered her face.

"Matt!" She cried catching him in a big hug. Matt smiled. His family was back together again and he had gained a new member! A Grandfather!

"Ahem!" And speak of the devil! "Sorry to break up this reunion but we need to get moving."

Matt gave him a cheeky grin. " Yes grandpa."

Terredor looked at him and frowned. "What did you just call me?"

"Grandpa. Your my dads father right? That makes you my grandfather." Matt was happy. He never reaally had a grandfather before. The one on his mothers side was in jail all the time. " That means we are related."

" Well. Since that's the case you should give me twice the respect you young rip! Terredor said playfully pushing Matt into his side with his wing. Them be grew serious again. "Truth be told. We do need to get going. Warfang is only an hours walk from her and we don't want to be out at night. There are Wolf-Hounds in these woods."

"What are Wolf-Hounds?" Martha had asked this question.

Staring hard at Martha, who had walked up to we're the four dragons were sitting, Reagon cleared his throat. "Your name wouldn't happen to be Sheilia know would it?"

"No. It's Martha. Hello Mr. and Ms. Reedman." She stuck her paw out in greeting.

Amelia almost choked." Oh and I suppose Archers here to? Is he that other cat or the other lizard over there?" She pointed to Hunter and Cynder.

"No mom." Matt laughed. "Thats Hunter and thats Cynder." He pointed to both of them in turn. "Archers up there on Terredors back. We put him there when he fainted. He is a little, uncovered right now so no looking."

Reagon shook Martha's paw heartily. "Looks like we are all together again. Well almost. Yours and Archers parents are still in the Human Realm."

"Young ones. Time to get moving."

Matt let out a groan. It was time to get moving again.

"Come now. Terredor said that Warfang is oy abounan hours walk from here!" Cynder had heard Matt's groan." That means the more we dawdle the less time we have to see the city!"

Matt starts walking. "Oh And Mom. We are called Dragons. Not lizards!"

* * *

><p><strong>Know isn't that sweet! Terredor has a soft side! I have seen Cyril, Volteer, and Ignitus as parents but not Terredor! So I decided to do something different. I know that the way Matt's parent got there was a bit cliche, but I couldn't think of anything else. The poll for Matt's next Element is still up on my profile and I only have had 3 voters! The amusing thing is each of the Elements has 1 vote apiece. I need more voters! Random question are the chapters getting a bit long? I have noticed that each time I write a chapter it seems to get longer. Tell me what you think.<strong>

**Talos889 signing out.**


	5. Chapter 5: Where the HELL am I!

**Hi i'm back with another chapter! I have been getting a lot of comments about my spelling lately and, well I'm sorry. I type up the chapter directly on FanFiction and the spell check is crap. I will try better in the future. Now on with the new chapter. This was one of my favorites so far I think I got the reactions in canon with what would happen if this was to happen. Random question. Is writing the story without a story line the unorthodox way to do it or does everyone do it that way?**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Spyro the dragon or any of the characters. I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 5: Where the HELL am I!

Spyro woke up in chains. Each of his limbs, including his neck, wings, and tail were clamped down onto a shiny silver table. The table was in a room that was pure white except for the wall right in front of Spyro. That wall was a shiny silver color; so shiny that Spyro could see himself in it. Panicking, he tried to free himself but couldn't even move an inch.

Stopping he tried to remember what had happened. Spyro didn't know how he had got here. Wherever here was. He strained his neck to look around. The clamp on his neck had been placed just before the final joint that lead to his head. It allowed him a little movement but not much. What he saw was disconcerting. There were glowing tubes above his head that lit up the room and there were little trays with clear bottles and little metal sticks on them. Some of them had sharp points others just looked like they were reflective. Spyro shuddered. He did not want to figure out what those things were used for. He had a pretty good idea though.

"Your finally awake!" There was a little voice at Spyros side. It was female by the sound of it.

Spyro craned his neck to get a better look at what the sound was coming from. He caught a glimpse of it out of the corner of his eye. It stood on two legs like Hunter and had two arms as well.

" I am sorry that the neck clamp is so close. I tried to make them move it back." The creature moved into Spyros field of view.

Spyro stared at it in wonder. It was a furless ape! At least, that what he thought it was. The only fur this thing had was on top of its head. It stood about 4" 11', it's fur was a light blonde, and its eyes were a light blue. Spyro just stared at it, unmoving. The ape-like creature just stared back. It blinked and looked away.

_'I won!' _Spyro felt slightly childish at this. He as congratulating himself over winning a game that he and Sparx had played when they were little. Sparx. Spyro felt bad. He had not thought about his foster-brother since he brought the world back together. His sadness must have shown on his face, because the creature asked.

"What's wrong?" Then it slapped itself in the head. "Why am I asking this thing questions. It's not like it can talk back, much less understand what I am saying." It turned around and began to walk off.

"Actually I can."

The creature gasped with surprise. It spun around and looked Spyro right in the face. It laughed nervously. "Ah. Who am I kiddin. You can't talk. Your a dumb animal after all."

"Being called dumb hurts my feelings. And I am not an animal. I am a dragon." Spyro said in matter a fact tone. He cocked his head at the creature. "What are you anyway and where am I?"

The creature looked at Spyro with wonder. "Wh-what am I?" It stammered. "I am a human being. The better question is _what _are _you _and where did you come from?"

"I already told you what I am. As to where I come from. Lets just say that it is very far away judging from how I got here. Now I answered your question now answer mine." The human started to stare into Spyros eyes again. He smiled.

"Why are you smiling?"'it asked.

"I am smiling because you remind me of my foster brother. Just less of a smart-alec." his head drooped. "And to answer your earlier question as to what's wrong. Besides the obvious?" He shook His body rattling the table." I miss my family and someone very dear to me and I lost another dear friend recently." Tears started welling up in Spyros eyes. "He sacrificed himself so we could survive the fire. I couldn't save him. The all power full Purple Dragon couldn't even save one dragon, let alone hundreds." Tears were spilling down Spyros cheeks by the time he finished. He closed his eyes in shame. He did not want to appear weak in front of this human.

"It's ok. It was not your fault." The human tried to comfort Spyro but it did not work.

"How can you say that! You weren't even there! You don't know anything about what I have had to go through! The war was finally over and I had just gotten the courage to tell her when that stupid Portal opened and brought me here!"

Spyro stopped his outburst and saw a terrified look on the humans face. He wondered what was wrong then he looked down at himself. _'Oh that might be why and this might be a problem.'_ His scales were starting to turn black; he was starting to turn into Dark Spyro. Taking several deep breaths, he started to calm down. _'Good. I caught it just in time.'_ He glanced over at the human. _'She still seems freaked out though. I guess she kinda deserves an explanation. I do not want to lose a possibly friendly face in this strange place.'_

Spyro did the logical thing; he apologized. "I am sorry about that. It happens when I am under extreme emotional stress. I caught it just in time though, if I hadn't I would have turned into my Dark self and who knows what might've happened. But before I explain everything, what is your name?"

The human still seemed wary at Spyro. He could tell by the way it approached him. "My name is Sa-"

"Sara!" The new voice came from behind Spyro so he couldn't see who it was coming from. "What are you doing!" Another human came into view and pulled, the human he now knew as Sara, away from Spyro. "Get away from there! That thing could be dangerous!"

Spyro studied the new human. It looked like an older version of Sara in a way. She stood about 5" 4' and had brown hair with bright blue eyes. He guessed that they were mother and daughter. It turned out he was right.

"Mooom!" Sara complained. "I was just getting to know him better!"

"Him!? How do you know it is a he? That's beside the point. How did you even get in here?! The professor said that no one was allowed in here except the study crew." Sara's mother seemed furious. Spyro was about to step in when Sara caught his eye and shook her head slightly in a no gesture. Sara's mother stopped her tirade and seemed to be deep in thought. Then she spoke. "What do you mean by getting to know it better? It can't talk. It's only a dumb beast." Sara caught Spyros eye again and this time nodded. He took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Thats the second time I have been called dumb today and I do not appreciate that. It really lowers your self-esteem sometimes." Spyro returned the look of fright that the human was giving him. She looked ready to faint. "Please don't faint. I would prefer that my being able to talk be kept a secret and judging from your reaction. That would be a good thing."

Sara nodded. "Yes that would probably be for the best. The people who brought you here plan to experiment on you and if you give them any sign of intelligence they will kill and dissect you." She began poking her mother in the face. She was still staring at Spyro in shock. Grabbing Sara's hand she began to back away drawing Sara with her.

Spyro sighed in defeat. He had wanted to make friends with the ocupants of this strange world, but if they were going to react like this every time. Then he might as well give up. Spyro lowered his head in sadness. He didn't know we're he was or even how he was going to get back to Avalar!... And then their was Cynder. The thought of her made a tear well up in his eye. He loved her and now he would never get the chance to tell her. He closed his eyes and the tears started to flow freely for the second time that day. Spyro didn't bother covering them up. He knew that the silent sobs racking his body would tell anyone with any common sense, that he was crying. He felt something gently caress his cheek. Spyro opened his eyes and as surprised at what he saw. Sara had broken free of her mother and was using her 'paw' to stroke his cheek. Her mother was just standing horrified in the background as her daughter comforted Spyro.

"Whatever happened is past now." Sara said. "The only thing that you can do now is look to the future and try to do better."

Sara smiled at him. For some reason Spyro felt content. It was like Cynder was right there with him. Sara had that same settling affect that Cynder had on him. Looking at her the tears stopped flowing and he knew he had found a friend in this human. Spyro smiled back his sharp teeth showing. Sara's mother did a sort of whooping shriek rushing forward snatching Sara away from Spyro. _''looks like I still have to convince this one that I am not going to harm them'_ Spyro snorted. _'Its not like I could anyway. I am a little tied up at the moment.' _Spyro grimanced at the almost appropriateness of the phrase. If only it where ropes. He could easily break them but of course, it was chains. It seems like everywhere he went he always ended up in some sort of bondage. After his musings Spyro then turned his attention to the quivering form of Sara's mother in the corner. Her eyes went wide as his gaze fell on her.

She pointed a finger at him and stammered. "St-stay a-away fro-from me you demon! You and your hellish fire!"

Spyro was confused. He had just met this human and had not used any of his Elemmts yet. It's not like he could; he had used up all his reserve fighting Malefor. He spoke his question.

"How do you know I breathe Fire? Are their other dragons in this place?"

Instead of her mother, Sara, who had extracted herself once again from her mothers arms, answered. "No there are not any dragons here. In fact, they are mythical creatures here, not living breathing beings like us. and as for how she knew you breathed fire, you spit some at the animal control officer when he picked you up from the Reedmans house. He had to put you down with a tranquilizer dart in order to get you in the truck." She sighed. "I only wish that he had not turned you over to the Goverment. I suppose the only reason me and my mother are here is we saw you first." Sara paused. "Are you even _from_ this world?" She stared at him; she seemed to stare into his very soul trying to find an answer to all of her questions.

Spyro sighed. This was going to be a long... Night? Day? He realized that he did not even know what time it was.

"Can you please settle down your mother." He saw Sara's mothers eyes bug out a bit at her hearing that he knew that she was Sara's mother. "This going to be a looong story and I do not want any of her hysterics stopping me in the middle." Sara nodded and went to try and calm her mother down. Eventually she did but still sat in the corner away from Spyro.

Just as Spyro was about to speak a slight wooshing sound came from behind him. Sara's mothers face lit up and she ran past Spyro to meet something behind him. Because of the neck clamp Spyro could not turn his head enough to see what had just come in the room. He paused. Something Sara had said earlier did not make any sense. She said that he had blown Fire at another one of these humans yet, he did not remember doing so and what the heck is a 'tranquilizer'? Just then a large human walked past him with Sara's mother hanging behind him. It stopped just in front of Sara. He, Spyro realized it was a he from the sound of its voice, spoke.

"What did I tell you about being in here alone? It's not safe. You saw how that thing attacked the animal control officer. It blew fire at it. Fire! There has never been a registered account on which a animal could spit fire."

_'Again with the 'Animal control officer' and the Fire! I don't even remember doing that!' _Spyro was fit to burst. He kept on getting accused of something he didn't even remember doing! And another thing, how could these humans not know what he was! He was a dragon! Not the 'thing everyone kept calling him! He was about to speak up when the new human turned to him. It had no fur on top of its head was very tall about 6" 5' and it eyes were dark brown with a maniacal glint to them. He was observing Spyros every breath and every eye movement.

"So!" It cried. "It is awake! Now we can get on with the tests." He seemed to get a grim satisfaction from this. Reaching into the pocket of the long white coat he wore, he withdrew a small black box. Pushing down on it with one of his 'claws' the slight whooshing sound Spyro had heard earlierhappened again. This time he clearly heard more beings enter the room along with a host of other sounds Spyro could not place. It was squeaking and beeping with some grunts and groans mixed in.

"Right. Ladies would you please exit the room." The bald man bowed mockingly to Sara and her mother. His voice grew hard." Now would be a good time."

Saras mother nodded and quickly hauled her and her daughter out of the room. The man turned and smiled at Spyro. Spyro shivered. This was not a friendly smile. It was a smile of someone who enjoyed torturing things to get what he wanted.

"First things first. Can you understand me?" Spyro was surprised. Sara's mother must not have told this man that he could talk! He decided to play dumb and only cocked his head quizzically at him. The man sighed. "Looks like I to dissect another dumb animal. Pity I was hoping you would be intelligent. It would have been absolutely delightful." the man smiled his creepy smile." I will get some enjoyment though. Getting to here animals squeals of pain when I start taking body parts off."

Spyro was scared. He was really scared. Never had he been this scared, not even when he had been fight the Dark Master! All the while he had Cynder with him and now... He was alone. He cried out with his mind. _'Oh Cynder. Where are you!'_

* * *

><p>Spyros whole body ached. The man, who they called Professer, had shocked him, tried to cut him, (his scales denied enterance to all the blades the man had) clipped part of his wing membrane off, clipped peices of his horns and claws off, and pushed something sharp inbetween his scales and drew his blood. He also shined a light in Spyros eyes and stuck him in a strange tube called an MIR. Spyro did learn some information on the humans though so some good came out of it. The things he thought were paws were actually called 'hands' and the stuff he has called fur was called 'hair'. The information was usless to Spyro at the moment but might be usefull later on. They had left him clamped to the table all throughout his entire ordeal so Spyro assumed they were afraid of him. Well that and Sara's mothers reaction. That was information he could use to his advantage. The clamps itched and rubbed. They hurt. His entire body hurt. All he wanted to do was sleep and sleep he did.<p>

* * *

><p>Sara was in her room and she was furious. She as just getting to know the creature when her mother burst in and freaked out. Her mother had ruined everything! Now there was no way to get back to the lab that the, dragon she decided, was being held. And after all the trouble of sneaking in! Sara was extremely tired from having to avoid all the cameras in the laboratory halls and the tounge lashing she had gotten from the Professor. He had talked about how dangerous the beast was and how it could've lashed out and hurt her and how she was a 'guest' here and she should not take her freedom here for granted. <em>'Ha! Guest?! I am being held against my own will here! Just because we saw the dragon!' <em>Her and her mother were 'visited' by the government after they had went to see what the screaming at the Reedman house had been about. Instead they found a DRAGON. A freaking dragon. How cool was that! Sara sighed and looked at her watch, it was almost 10:30. _'Time to go to bed.' _She though to herself. Sara changed out of the clothes she had been wearing and slipped into bed. _'At least they let us keep our own clothes.' _She thought before exhaustion overwhelmed her and she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

Matt was speechless. Warfang was freakin HUGE! Him, Martha, Terredor, Cynder, his parents, and the still unconscious Archer, had just arrived at the outer wall of Warfang. Matt felt a paw on his shoulder, he turned his head and saw Martha with a equally amazed expression.

Terredor looked at the younglings, he chuckled, their expressions almost mirrored his when he had first seen Warfang three years ago. "Its an amazing sight isn't it." Both Matt and Martha nodded. _'Matt and Martha. Hmm. Not exactly common names and we do not want to draw attention those two. Then there is her.' _Terredor gave a glance to Matt's mother. _'Amelia. Another uncommon name. This could be a problem.' _Terredor sighed and ground to a halt.

Matt stopped as well and gave Terredor a confused stare. "Why are we stopping now? We are so close."

"It's our names isn't it." Terredor looked at Martha. He nodded. " I figured that they might be a problem eventually. I just didn't know when."

"What's wrong with our names."

Terredor turned to look at the new speaker. It was Matt's mother, Amelia. "Amelia isn't exactly a common name here. It might draw to much attention and if dragons figure out you are from another world they might shun or even kill you. Changing your names for now might be for the best and is the best way to protect you short of locking you up for life. Which is something we Guardions would prefer not to do."

"Why would they do that." Matt asked.

"Still asking questions young dragon?" Terredor chuckled again. "You will get your answers in time. Not here or now but soon and in someplace very close. Now we do need to decide on names for you. Martha?"

She seemed deep in thought for a moment. "I shall be Kira." She stated. "Though I do not know why I like the name."

Terredor nodded in agreement. "Your turn."He said to Amelia.

Amelia sat down. "I don't know. I am no good at this. Gre- I mean Reagon named Matt. I had no part in that."

"How about Ami?" Her mate offered. "It's similar to your name now and will not be to hard to get used to."

Amelia looked at Terredor. He inclined his head in Reagons direction. Amelia smiled. "I like it." She went over and nuzzled her mate. A large smile grew on Reagons face.

Matt stayed silent throughout the entire exchange. He was deep in thought wondering what he would call himself. Then it came to him. _'Jökull. That shall be my name.' _"Jökull." He rolled the word around in his mouth. It was unfamiliar yet familiar in a way, like he had heard it before. Matt was trying to keep quiet so that no one would hear him, but he forgot one important detail. Dragons had very sharp ears.

"What was that Matt?" Terredor had heard him. "Have you figured out a name for yourself?"

Matt groaned. Of course it had to be Terredor that heard him. Matt sighed, no use in delaying the inevitable. "Yes. Yes I think I have."

"May we hear it." Terredor said sounding a bit annoyed.

"Jòkull."

Terredor was surprised. He had not expected to hear that name again for a long time and especially for this dragon. He focused on Matt's face"Where did you hear that name?" Terredor stared at Matt. "That was the name of my mates grandsire. I have not heard that spoken since he disappeared in the original war with Malefor; before he was imprisioned in Convexity."

Matt was a bit frightened. He had never seen Terredor this interested in something. He decided to answer truthfully. "I have never heard the name before now."

Terredor was a bit skeptical. "Then how did you know it?"

"It just came to me. I truthfully have never heard it before. Should I not use it?" Matt was worried that he may have done some something wrong.

"No. It is a good, strong name. I was just wondering where you had heard it." Terredor continued to study Jökull. His face grew a worried expression. "Jökull, is it just me or do you have more purple scales than the night I found you?"

Jökull swiveled his head around his body. Sure enough there were more purple scales. His entire body except were his long neck connected to his torso was purple and it wasn't a normal purple, it was dark, almost black. Jökull nodded dumbly at his grandfather still not believing what he was seeing.

"Oh crap." This came from Cynder. She and Hunter had been waiting quietly for the new arrivals to choose their new names. "Terredor does this mean what I think it means." She asked staring at Jökill

Terredor sighed. "I'm afraid so. Jökull you have got yourself in a bit of a situation. You told me of how you came to this world and I was afraid this might happen. The Portal you came through was not a natural one. Someone or something created it and that someone or something was a Dark Being." He paused.

"So what does that mean?" Jökull asked not liking we're this was going. He had asked Cynder what her Element was and why she had black scales. Jökull had gotten the entire story of her life up to the point where she had met him and Kira.

Terredor didn't seem to happy with what he had to say. "What that means, is you are slowly being possessed by the Darkness."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh snap! Bet you didn't see that coming! Well maybe a few of you did but it was still interesting. Oh and guess what? I learned how to use the italiacs option! So noire trying to figure out what's what and November Red Angel your OC will come into play next chapter. I know there is more than 7 people reading this story. So please! Review! I need all the help I can get! Thanks to Dragon-Uprising for pushing me over the ten review mark. That's a big milestone for me since its my first story and thanks to Noble Warrior Ace for reading my story and giving me some well needed advice! See ya next time!<strong>

**Talos889 signing out.**

**P.S Anyone who can figure out what Matt's new name means gets an Internet cookie!**


	6. Chapter 6: Vision Dreams

**Hi a new chapter is up! This one may have some spelling mistakes in it so don't be all mad. Know on with the story!**

**Disclaimers: OC Leviathan belongs to November Red Angel.**

Chapter 6: Vision dreams

Jökull was still in shock. Having it revealed to you that you are being possessed was not all that cracked up to be. He was in his room that the Guardians had assigned him when the group had arrived at the Temple. It turned out that it swas some sort of boarding school for dragons. There were in fact already dragons there, one of them had shown Jökull to his room. Her name had been Leviathan, she was a Water dragoness; she explained to him that Water was not a normal Element though, it sometimes happens when a Ice dragon and a Fire dragon mate. Leviathan seemed a little sad when she talked about her heritage, so Jökull made a mental note tomask her about that later.

Leviathan had sky blue underbelly and wing membranes, her wing joints and rest of her scales were colored a sapphire blue. Leviathans tailblade was a teardrop shape and her horns looked somewhat like Cynders; both colored black. She had deep blue eyes and wore a strange key around her neck that she wouldn't explain to Jökull; not that he was in the mood for it anyway. He was being possessed by darkness, and from what he gathered from Cynders backstory, he was in a bunch of crap right now.

Jökull sighed. "At least the rooms nice." He said to himself. It was nice. It was a simple square room with a balcony directly in front of the door. He had a desk, a comfy chair, two bookshelves with a few books on them, and a comfortable looking, pillow? mattress? It didn't matter what that thing was called, it was darn comfortable! And the chair was like sitting on a pile of feathers. That was what he was currently perched on. Jökull slumped in the chair, he still had the darkness inside him. He didn't even know how it got there in the first place! Now that Jökull thought about it, he did not know a lot of things, like where he was, how he got here, what the heck he was doing here, how his dad was a dragon, and how _they _even got here! He wanted answers and he wanted them now. Jökull was tired of Terredor putting the explanations off and he didn't just want them, he needs them. Especially now that there was the stones threatening to possess him. "I am going to find Terredor or one of the other guardians and get some answers!" His voice came out as a growl, which surprised him as he didn't know he was capable of making such a noise.

Sliding off the chair, Jökull made his way through the door only to slam into someone.

"Oof!"

Jökull knew he had heard that voice somewhere before. "Leviathan?" The dragon in question looked up.

"Yep. Hiya Jökull." She got up rubbing her head. "Man, you got one hard head."

Jökull smiled ruefully. "Ya I have been told that by my mom many times. So what brings you around here?"

"The Guardians told me to find you. They said they want to speak with you about something." Leviathan turned around still rubbing her head and started walking away. "Come on! You don't want to keep them waiting!"

Jökull shook his head. He admired her spirit but the first time he had met her, she was kinda laid back and only spoke when necissary. '_'Guess she must be warming up to me.' _Shaking his head again, he started off after her.

* * *

><p>Jökull and Leviathan arrived at the Guardians room. He was sad that they had arrived there so soon. He found that he really enjoyed Leviathans company, she was the easiest being to talk to since he had been in this place. Not that he had meet many others. Leviathan knocked on the door. Terredors voice came from within.<p>

"Enter."

Jökull pushed the door open. What he saw surprised him. He had expected a sort of throne room, instead he got almost the polar apposite. It was like a sitting room. There were four pillows, one red, one blue, one green, and one yellow, there were writing desks, much like the one in his room, just bigger, in the corners of the room. Terredor and his fellow Guardians were there. Besides Terredor there was a yellow dragon and a light blue one. (I feel kinda stupid but I don't remember what the Guardians look like so, just imagine) All three of them were sitting one the pillows that were there specific colors.

"Ah. So this is the new dragon you spoke of Terredor." Said the yellow one. "My name is Volteer, the Guardian of Electricity and this is my fellow Guardion Cyril." He motioned to the blue dragon. Jökull blinked. How could someone speak that fast and still be understood? He was denied an explanation as he turned his attention to the blue dragon, Cyril, as he began to speak.

Cyril inclined his head and said. "Nice to meet you young dragon. My name is Cyril, as Volteer said, the Guardian of Ice. You might want to get comfortable, we have much to talk about."

Jökull walked into into the center of the room and sat down. He shifted still not used to the way he sat now. It was like half his body was lying down while the other half was sitting up.

"You may go now, Leviathan." Cyril nodded to her.

As Leviathan walked out, Jökull turned his attention back to the Guardians. "I need some answers." He stated flatly. "My grandfather" He nodded in Terredors direction. "Promised me some when we arrived at our destination."

Cyril seemed surprised. "Eh? Grandfather? Terredor didn't divulge this information." He looked at Terredor. "So is it true?"

"Yes. Do tell. Volteer had joined in on the conversation. Jökull was still amazed at the speed of which he spoke.

"You known Jökull, I had wanted to keep that a secrete for now." Terredor had a slightly irritated tone in his voice. "But there's no point in that now. Volteer, Cyril, I would like you to meet my grandson, Jökull."

Jökull inclined his head to the two Guardians.

Terredor spoke once more. "Good. Now that that's cleared up, Jökull we need to hear your story. I have heard most of it but my fellow Guardians have not."

Jökull nodded he had been expecting this. He decided to begin about the time when him, Martha/Kira, and Archer began to have the dreams about, now he realized something, one of the dragons in the dream was Cynder! Jökull wondered about this bit decided to keep it to himself for now. As he relayed his story, Jökull looked at each of the Guardions faces. Terredor had a look of indifference since he had already hared most of the story, but Cyril and especially Volteer were listening with rapt attention.

* * *

><p>Jökull was very tired. He was in his room layingon his bed wondering what he was going to do now. He had been with the Guardians for over 4 hours questioning, answering questions, explaining stuff ect. At least he got some of the answers that he had been looking for. He now knew where he was and how he got here. He was in a plac ccalled the Dragon Realms and more specifically the Temple at Warfang. He had gotten here by falling through a Portal. But the Guardians hid no idea why the Portal appeared in the first place, so Jökull was still stuck on that one. He had also gotten some information on his father. Apparently he had disappeared about three years ago along with a leopardess named Shelia. They were supposed to be a scouting party that was to try and find were Spyro and Cynder had disappeared to. It was ironic, the very party that had been sent to find someone ended up disappearing themselves. Jökull smiled a bit. It was little bit funny.<p>

Jökull finally felt exhaustion overwhelm him. He finally slipped into the most restfull sleep he had had for a long time this one hopefully without dreams... If only he knew what was coming.

* * *

><p>Jökull opened his eyes and sat up with a start. He wasn't in his room anymore. Instead he was in a large room with bookshelves ranging as far as the eye could see, and now that he was a dragon, that was really far. Jökull got up from his lying position and started to look around. He walked past a few bookshelves and encountered something rather large. It was a teal dragon. He had a large pouch hanging of his side like a saddlebag and was wearing a strange crystal necklace. (Again I don't remember what it looks like I haven't played the LoS series in a looong time) The interesting thing was he looked a lot like the smaller purple dragon that had been in his dream before.<p>

It smiled at Jökull. "Looks like I am missing someone. There was supposed to be four of you."

Jökull looked warily at the adult dragon. "Four of us? Why four of us."

"Because young human or should I say dragon now, three of you fell through the Portal that the Dark Ones created and one more needs to join us.

Jökull gasped. This dragon knew what he was and probably where he came from to! "I believe I am at a disadvantage, you knowing my name and me not knowing yours. Oh, and I am not a human, I figured out a yesterday that my father was originally from this world. So I guess I am sorta a hybrid dragon-human if you will."

The new dragon chuckled. "Not quite young one. While it is true that you have both human and dragon in you, dragon is the dominant species. So in truth you are more dragon than human and as for my name, you will have to wait until the rest of our group arrives. Come we must meet them as they arrive."

The large teal dragon started walking away. Jökull struggled to keep up. For every step the larger dragon took he had to take five! Both dragons walked in silence. Finally the adult dragon stopped. Jökull stopped next to him slightly winded. The room that they had stopped in was large, not quite as large as the room with all the books but still pretty big. It had a large hourglass in the center and had many doorways leading off to different areas in this place. The most notable thing about this room was that Kira was lying on the floor in front of the hourglass.

"Ah! Another one our entourage has arrived. Just two more now. Jökull?" The teal colored dragon turned to him. "Would you be so kind as to wake her up? I am sure that she would respond better to someone she knows rather that a new dragon."

Jökull nodded. Walked over to where Kira lay and gently began to shake her. "Kira. Wake up. Kira!" With that final word Kira sat bolt upright, clipping Jökull on his chin knocking onto his tail.

Looking around, she giggled. Jökull picked himself off the floor with a groan. "You know, that's the second time that's happened to me today." Kira just responded by giggling again. There was a bright flash and a dull thud behind the two of them.

"Ow! That hurt!"

Jökull and Kira looked at each other with wide eyes and slowly turned ther heads to were the bright flash had come from. What greeted their eyes was a sight that sent them speechless and overjoyed.

"Archer!" Kira squealed before leaping with catlike agility and crashing into Archer hugging him tightly. "Your awake! Your awake! Your awake!" Kira had Archer in a crushing bear hug; it looked like he was being squeezed to death. His face was red and his eyes looked ready to bulge out of their sockets.

Archer coughed. "Martha, a little air please." He wheezed.

Kira/Martha quickly loosened her hold. "Sorry! I just missed you!"

Archer cocked his head quizzically. "Missed me? Why haven't we seem each other recently?"

"You have been unconscious for two days." Jökull almost felt like laughing. How could you not remember what had happened! The reason he had been out for these past couple of days was hugging him! And how did he not notice his and Kira's new form? maybe he had closed his eyes when Kira decided to almost crush him with her hug.

Apparently he was right. Archers eyes were closed. "Archer. You can open your eyes now, I believe she is done giving you a hug."

Another bright flash and a small thud; this time though it was beside Jökull. A families voice emitted from beside him.

"Dang't. Gotta work on my landings." Cynder shook her head as she emerged from the light. "Oh. Hi Jökull, Kira didn't expect to see you here." Suddenly as if realizing something, her head drew back a little. "Where is here in the first place?"

"What the HELL is going on!" Archer had finally opened his eyes. He was staring around fearfully. "This must be a dream. I am no seeing this." He stated this in a cracked tone, like he didn't believe it himself.

"Archer this is not a dream. It is all real." Kira took Archers shoulders in her paws and forced him to look her in the eyes. Archer seemed confused at what he was seeing, as if his mind hadn't registered what he was looking at. Shock spread across his features as the face in front of him finally registered. Screaming he shoved Kira off him and scooted back till his back hot the wall on the opposite side of the room.

"Kira! Are you ok?!" Jökull clattered over to where Kira was slowly rinsing, his claws making slight clicking noises on the floor.

"Yes I fine." She answered." Just didn't expect Archer to react like that."

Jökull took a quick glance over to where Archer was. His face was one of pure terror. _'I wonder wh- Oh duh. This probably.' _Jökull looked at himself. _'Yep. This is enought to make anyone freak out.' _

"Now now young human. There is nothing to be frightened of. You are among friends, not enimies." The large dragon tried to reassure Archer. It worked but instead of Archer freaking out, Cynders eyes grew as wide as dinner plates.

"That voice. It can't be. He died at the Ring of Fire." She whispered in an unsteady voice. "I saw him die. He _cannot _be alive."

"And why not Cynder? I am sure that you have seen and heard much stranger things happen during you travels. As a matter of fact, I know you have." The adult dragons voice softened to a comforting tone. "Come Cynder, see that it is real."

Cynder, still in her state of shock, slowly turned around to where the other dragon was. She squealed. Jökull blinked. Cynder did not squeal. At least she hadn't during the time he had spent with her, which was not very long but she did not seem the type to squeal.

"Ignitus!" Cynder launched herself to the dragon in question like a freight train. The large teal dragon caught her and she started to nuzzle his chest. "You're alive! But how? I saw you die at the Ring of Fire. Me and Spyro both saw you die, how can it be that you are alive?"

Still holding her, Ignitus chuckled. "Well my dear dragon, this was unexpected, though I do not dislike it. I am alive because I am the new Chroniceler. The old one said it was time to pass on the responsibility of recording the new Age, so here I am."

"I don't care how it happened I am just glad that you are alive! You should have seen Spyro, he was devistated!" At the mention of Spyro, Cynders face fell. She looked up at Ignitus with puppy eyes. "He gone. Do you know where he is? Can you tell me?" Her eyes started to tear up. "I miss him! I want tto find him and never let him go!" She started to cry.

Ignitus's face grew hard. "Cynder. That is the reason you four are here. To learn about what is going to happen to Spyro if we do not rescue him soon. Jökull!"

Jökull jumped a little. He had not expected to be singled out by Ignitus. Quickly he scampered over in front of him. "Yes!"

"You are in quite the compromising situation. Being that you have the darkness inside of you, but I will tell you this, the Darkness will only control you if _you_ let it. As for how it got inside, that does not matter, you only need to lead how to control it. That is what I am to teach you. Come."

All of them, including Archer who still had trouble with what he was seeing, followed the teal dragon through one of the many doorways in the large circular room.

* * *

><p>The small company of three dragons, a leopardess, and a human rounded a sharp corner. The slight klick-clack of claws and the soft padding of bare foot-paws and shoed feet slowly came to a halt and was instead replaced by gasps of astonishment. Jökull gawked at the room; no not room, more like a gargantuan space, that spread out before him.<p>

It was outside in a large valley, yet Jökull could not see the sky, platforms, dummies, armor stands, weapon racks, pretty much anything that would be needed for a training dojo was scattered around almost haphazardly. There was a large open field with a large stone circle with, what looked like, to Jökull, symbols for the different Elements that a dragon could use. But what puzzled him was there where ten symbols instead of the eight there should have been. The first of the new symbols looked like a 8 pointed star, the second was an empty void, there was nothing else that Jökull could describe it as; it was just empty. The circle itself was a compass with each Light Element at a cardinal point and the Dark Elements where placed in between each point. The two symbols that where new to Jökull where placed at the very center of the circle.

Off to one side there was a obstacle courses with rope swings, moving platforms, swinging logs, and many other dangerous obstaclesl. That was designed to hurt. On the other side there was an archery rang and a small fenced off area. Jökull wondered what that was for, but before he could voice his question, Ignitus spoke.

"This is the Training Valley. This where I will teach you to harness your Elmental powers and train you in close and paw-to-paw combat, or in your case." Ignitus gestured to Archer. "Hand-to-hand combat."

"Wait!"

Everyone looked at Archer in confusion.

"Just hold on a second!" Archer points an accusing finger at Ignitus. "You still have not told us what is going on! I want to know where I am, how I got here, where Matt and Martha are, and what the f**kin hell I am doing here!"

Jökull and Kira looked at each other with mortified expressions. Archer had just exploded with a bang. The only time he does that is when he is extremely mad at something. Jökull brought his law up to his face. "This is not going to be good." He mumbled.

"Furthermore!" Archer continued. "What gives you the right to tell us what we are going to be doing!? Just who the hell do you think you are!? Some kind of god!? Because you are doing a very crapy impression! I want some answers and I want them now!"

"Archer." Jökull began.

Archer cut him off. "How do you know my name!? I don't even know you and want the hell are you anyway!? Some kind of mutant lizard?! This is so full of sh-."

"Enough!" Ignitus roared. "I have heard enough! You did not even try to let me explain anything!" Ignitus took several calming breaths. "I know you are scared, but can all of us try to talk like civilized dragons-err humans and leopards included. If you have that many questions, I suggest all of us get comfortable because this will take a while."

All but Archer took a seat on the ground. Ingitus raised an eye crest at this but said nothing.

"Now, are we ready?"

Everyone but Archer nodded, he just scowled and crossed his arms.

"Then let us begin. You are on an island called White Isle, it is the home of the ages Chronicler; which is me, Ignitus. I have brought you three." Ignites looked pointedly at Jökull, Kira, and Archer. "-to train you in your respective combat style and Jökull's Elements. The reason you where brought to the Dragon Realms still remains a mystery to me, but will be unraveled with time. I do know who brought you here, Archer, Matt, and Martha."

"What did you say? Where are they?! I want to know!" Archer was in a fit of rage now and Jökull decided to step in.

"Archer. Me and Martha are right her." He motion to himself and Kira. "We are right here."

The look of shock on Archer face was priceless. Then his eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he collapsed in a heap.

"Well that is problematic." Said Ignitus. "We are going to have to wait for him to wake up now."

**Sorry for the abrupt ending, I posted this at like 1:30 in the morning, so I kind needed to end it. Next chapter will have more Spyro and Volteers reaction to actually seeing Archer awake!**

**Talos889 signing out.**


	7. Chapter 7: Knockout 20

**Sorry for the late chapter. School has been hitting pretty hard and Thea chapters will have to go up whenever I get them finished instead of weekly. Sorry. **

**Disclaimers: OC Leviathan belongs to November Red Angel.**

Chapter 7: (couldn't really think of a name)

Spyro was in deep trouble. The 'Professor' as he called himself, decided that enough testing had been done and that meant Spyro was to be dissected in 15 days time. He had been in this place for about 11 days already. The tests that he had had to endure for those 11 days had been horrible. Shocking's, anything that stuck out from his body had been clipped in someway, he had been poked and prodded in everyway, even a 'camera' as the humans called it, had been shoved down his throat, and they had finally managed to start getting scales from him. This was caused by the lack of food, dragons needed sustenance for their scales to retain there strength. Spyro however and not been given any food, only water. This caused his scales to lose there luster and toughness; turning them into dull and colorless pieces of skin.

His wing membranes where almost gone, so he could not fly, the skin will grow back but it will take time. Spyro sighed. At least he wasn't crippled for life. That didn't matter now though, he was going to be killed and torn apart for his insides. The humans that had been running all the tests had left him alone for almost two hours now. This was strange because they could not seem to leave him alone for 5 minutes! Not that Spyro was complaining, this was the most peace he had had since he arrived in this strange place.

Spyro had not been let up from the table since he had woken up and the clamps were starting to get a little loose since he had not been fed in so long. He wiggled his front forlegs. Success! He could draw them back just a little bit! He should be able towns an escape before the dissection! Spyro let a small smile grace his face for the first time in a while. He was going to survive.

As Spyro lay there, he wondered why he had not seen Sara or her mother since the first day. Hopefully nothing bad had happened to them. Spyro worried about Sara more than her mother, she seemed at ease with the situation she was in while Sara had the look of a caged animal. It was decided. Spyro was going to try and take Sara with him when he escaped. Suddenly a thought came to his head that wasn't his, the voice was of a friend that died so be and Cynder might survive.

_'Spyro. Do not try and escape just yet. I am sending a few… friends to help you. You must wait until they arrive. You will know them when you see them.' _

With that the voice faded away. Spyro was stunned beyond words or even coherent thought right now. His mentor, his friend, the dragon that became like a father to him, was alive! Ignitus was alive! Spyro felt a bubble of happiness burst inside of him. He was not alone in this world. Someone knew he was here. Not having much else to do, he decided to fall asleep and enter the world of dreams.

* * *

><p>Archer shot upright. He held his head. <em>'Man, I just had the weirdest dream. Matt was a dragon and Martha was some kind of cat human hybrid. It was disturbing how real it felt though.' <em>Archer chuckled to himself and looked around. He was in a room that looked to be an infirmary but, it didn't look like any infirmary that he had been in, not that he was to judge he had only been in the school infirmary after all.

Archer was on a bed in the center of a large room. Shelves where on the wall all around the room with normal first aid supplies on them and something else that Archer couldn't place, large jars that looked to be full of red and green crystals. Archer wondered about that as he gazed around the room. There were many more beds but only three of them where filled. Each still form was covered in a large white sheet, Archer looked down at himself and realized he was covered in a white sheet to and was naked. He quickly wrapped himself tighter into the sheet. Archer heard a slight click, not unlike a small pebble being dropped on a stone floor. Trying to find the source of the noise, Archer swiveled his head until it came to rest on a oversized door at the side of the room. He cocked his head, why were the doors do big? Now that he thought about it, everything stationary was enlarged, the beds, cabinets, even the sheets were huge!

Returning his attention to the door, it began to creak. A slight crack opened and with it came a small gasp and a voice. It shouted some strange names and something about someone waking up as it ran away, judging from the sound. It was the same noise that Archer had heard a little earlier. He swung his legs best he could off the side of the bed and landed heavily on the floor. Archer heard the noise again but a lot louder this time. It was accompanied by new voices. The door swung open fully and Archer stared at the being that entered in shock.

It was a dragon. A large dark green dragon. Archer began to slowly back away, only to be stopped by the bed he had been laying on. The dragon started to walk toward Archer. He put his hand out in a feeble attempt to stop its advance. It did not work, the dragon continued to walk forward. It stopped a few feet from were Archer was. Archer focused on the dragons face. No emotion was showing so he couldn't get a read on what it wanted. It opened its mouth. Archer cringed expecting fire or something to come out, instead a deep voice resounded throughout the room.

"You are awake."

Archer blinked in surprise. Then he thought about it for a second and broke down. "No. No, its all real? Not a dream? I'm not dreaming? please tell me I am dreaming."

Archer held his head in his hands and fell to the floor weeping silently.

* * *

><p>Terredor stood there uncomfortably. He could do nothing to comfort the human. Then the human stood up and wiped its eyes. It faced Terredor trying to stare him down. Terredor couldn't help but crack a smile and raise to his full height. He towered over the human, it averted its gaze from him.<p>

"What's so funny?" The humans voice was the voice of some one who was very, very pissed.

"You. You are funny." Terredor said. "Trying to stare down a dragon on you're first try is extremely funny."

"Ha ha ha." The humans voice held a sarcastic edge to it.

Terredors gaze hardened. This is situation was going to be tricky. The human was disturbed and that might make it violent.

"Now, now young human. There is no need to be like that. We are here to help."

The humans gaze flicked back to Terredor. "How do you know what I am? And where are Matt and Martha?"

"Those questions will be answered when we have answers from you. Come with me. We need to get you some clothes." As Terredor began to walk off he called back to the human. "By the way, my name is Terredor."

* * *

><p>Archer sighed. He had followed Terredor, after his rather embarrassing display of emotions, to an old female, bipedal cheetah, who had measured him and outfitted him with some clothes. They were made of thick black leather and consisted of a tunic, trousers with deep pockets that lined the sides, and a cloak and belt. The cloak was thin but warm and was made out of a material that was soft to the touch. Right now, since it was not cold out Terredor had instructed him to roll it up and use two straps on the back of his trousers to attach it to him. The belt was made of worn leather and had a two loops on one side. The loop closest to the front was placed directly on the belt and the second loop hung off the belt a little lower that the first one. Off the left side hung a pouch that snapped shut.<p>

Overall Archer liked the new outfit very much. It was sturdy, meant for travel but casual enough to wear in the city. His face fell. He had been such a jerk to Terredor when he had first met him. Wishing to apologize, Archer rushed up past Terredor and stopped in front of him. The dragon and Human had been walking down a long hallway after Archer had gotten his new clothes. Terredor looked at Archer with an indifferent expression. Archer spun around to face him.

"Terredor."

The dragon only grunted in response.

Archer continued. "First I want to say I am sorry for the way I acted earlier. There was no reason for me to take my anger at the situation out on you. Second, I want to say thank you for not abandoning me and all the kindness you have shown me even when I was ungrateful."

Archer studied Terredors face. No hint of emotion covered his otherwise blank face. Archer sighed his head falling forward. Maybe he had apologized to late or to early. _'Oh well. At least I tried.' _

"You are one _queer_ creature, you know that?"

Archers head snapped up to a smiling dragons face. Archer smiled back knowing that his apology had been accepted.

"Let us continue to meet the other Guardians and my son and his mate."

Archer was confused. "Other Guardians?"

Terredor looked embarrassed. "Oh it seems I didn't introduce myself fully. I am Terredor, Guardian of Earth. You shall meet the other Guardians when we arrive at our destination."

As they walked, Archer was still trying to wrap his mind around that he had insulted one of the leaders of this new world. _'I am so screwed.' _He shook his head. Archer snapped out of his thoughts when the two arrived at a large wooden door engraved with a flame, a bolt of lightning, a large icicle, and what seemed like a boulder.

"What does that mean?"

Terredor glanced at what Archer was looking at.

"That is the symbols of all the Elements. Fire, Electricity, Ice, and Earth. Though, that's not neccesarily true now. Cynder reaveled to us that ther anew in fact four more Elements. Shadow, Poison, Wind, and Fear."

With that Terredor pounded on the door. Archer got the sshock of his life yet again. He could understand bipedal felines but seriously?! Freakin bipedal moles! The door had been opened by one of these. It stood about 3 feet wore a cloth tunic belted around its waist, and had these strange goggles on its head covering its eyes. The mole bowed and spoke in almost a western accent.

"Master Terredor. Come in the rest of the Guardians are 'xpecten yer precence."

"Thank you Felix. You may leave now."

The mole bowed to Terredor again and scurried out the door. Terredor turned to Archer and motioned for him to enter. Archer gulped. He was going to meet the leaders of this unfamiliar world. Better make a good impression. He strode in the door and was tackled by a yellow blur that was much bigger and heavier than him and it could not seem to shut up.

"Marvelous! What is it?! How does it stand on two legs without a tail?! I mean cheetahs have two legs but need o tail to stand straight and moles are so short that it does not really matter. But this human! Oh I would love to study it thourghouly! We could make so many new discoveries! What does this do?! What is thi-"

"Volteer! Let the boy up. Even if you do get your chance to study him, which is not going to happen without his consent, you will not get much out of him if he is squished! Now get up!"

It was Terredor that had spoken. The yellow blur that Archer now knew as Volteer, grumbled something about a whole new field of science gone to waste, as he climbed off Archer.

Archer slowly stood up and glared at Volteer.

"A little warning next time?"

Volteer looked at him with new interest.

"It can speak! I mean I know that Jökull was once a human but to hear a _human _speak is absolutely fascinating!"

"Volteer, calm down we need to speak with this one. Leave him be."

Archer turned to look at the new voice. It was another large dragon, expect this on was light blue.

"Yes." Agreed Terredor. "We must hear your side of the story. Jökull, oh sorry you would know him as Matt, has already explained what has happened to him, but we do need to hear you raise of it as well."

Archer took a deep breath. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><em>'Finally! It's over!' <em>Archer felt like jumping up and down cheering. He had just gotten away from the Guardians and their interrogations and he was starving! From what he gathered the last meal he had eaten was almost 3 days ago and that was a school lunch! Not very filling.

Archer was wandering the large halls of the Dragon Temple in hopes of stumbling upon the kitchen or had been informed that the Temple was a school of sorts and all schools had cafeterias. Right? At least he hoped so.

Archer had been wandering the halls for almost 45 minutes and was about to give up until he heard a voice that was slightly familiar to him just much deeper.

"Archer! Finally decided to wake up huh?"

Archer spun around and almost slammed face first into a large scaly chest. Slipping On the tiled floor, he fell backwards.

"Whoa there! Careful. These floors are quite slippery."

Archer was caught just in time by a large deep blue wing. Opening his eyes Archer got a face full of a smiling dragon that looked oddly familiar to him. Squinting he tried to remember where the face clicked in his memory… Then it hit him.

"Mr. Reedman!?"

"So my dad told you that I was here? I didn't expect him to do that. Oh well, looks like the cats out of the bag or, dragons out of the bag." (If anyone gets the reference your awesome! If not, your still awesome for sticken with me.)

Archer couldn't help but giggle a bit at Mr. Reedmans bad joke. Then his stomach growled.

"Hungry are we?" Mr. Reedman asked as he set Archer back on his feet.

Growing red in the face Archer nodded quickly. "I can't seem to find the dining hall in this big place.

"Good thing we bumped into you, literally in fact, me and my mate where just heading to grab a bit to eat. Care to join us?"

"I would love to. Wait, mate? And who else is with you?"

"Why me Archer."

Another dragon walked into view. This one was a dark crimson color and obviously female.

"No way. Ms. Reedman?"

"Yes Archer. But here call me Ami and my mate Reagon. Shall we discuss this over dinner? I'm sure that the cooks would be able to accommodate another."

Reagon smiled at his mate. She had a head on her shoulders that's for sure. "Yes let us go."

Archer jogged along to keep pace with the two dragons. After a few minutes of walking they arrived at another large door this time without all the symbols that the Guardians door had.

Upon entering, Archer found himself in a nostalgic view, almost. It looked exactly like a school cafeteria just, bigger much much bigger. There were round tables scattered about the room but instead of chairs circling them there were large pillows. Windows provided light to the room with aid of torches in corners and dark spots. The cafeteria bar wa soft to the right from the door.

"Isn't this supposed to be a school? So why is there only one other dragon here?"

Indeed there was. A light blue dragon sat at one of the tables with a plate of steaming meat in front of her. Terredor answered Archers question.

"That is because the school is not yet open."

Archer almost jumped out of his skin when he heard Terredors voice.

"Dang! For a large dragon you surely can sneak up on people!" Archers voice began to slur and he began to feel like ha had not slept in a week. "Wwwwwwhaatts gggooinggg oo-" He slumped forward completely out and crashed on the floor with a bang.

The dragoness that had been staring at her food jumped at the sound of the crash and looked around hurriedly to find the source of the noise. Finding it she launched herself in the air and landed right next to Archers crumpled form. Touching his arm she slumped forward as well and collapsed on the floor next to him.

"Leviathan!"

**Most likely this will be three last chapter on weekly updates for a while. **

**Please Review**

**Talos889 signing out.**


End file.
